mc_centralfandomcom-20200215-history
Factions
is one of the gamemodes of Minecraft Central. It was added on the 6th of July 2014. The idea of Factions is to have a faction that is powerful and loyal at the same time. There have been 19 resets to Factions. There used to be two Factions servers, 1 of which was added on the 3rd of March 2015. The realms combined into one on the 23rd of March 2018. The maximum amount of players was increased from 300 to 350 on the 25th of June 2019, and to 375 on the 9th of August 2019. It was further increased on the 11th of August 2019 to 400 players. General Info The goal is to either create or join a faction and build a base that other players can't raid. Factions have power and claims which need to be in balance. Factions is a very PvP-based gamemode and many things that normally aren't allowed, such as death-trapping and scamming are allowed. There are Overworld, the Nether, the End and Wasteland worlds. On Factions 4.0 some new Factions perks that can be purchased from the web store were added on the 31st of January 2016. These included 15 Set homes, No Fall Damage, TNT Fill Command, Kit Cannon, Kit Potions and stacking potions. The stacking potions ability was removed on the 3rd of February 2016. The item selector for Factions is a TNT block. The NPC in Lobbies is a knight who is holding a TNT block. No data was linked between the two Factions servers. Resets There have been 19 resets to Factions. The first reset added a new spawn and added some new small features such as a PvP arena. This happened on the 21st of December 2014. The second reset added a new spawn and also some bug fixes on the 30th of May 2015. The third reset added a new spawn, more balanced TNT Cannons, auctions and an all-flat End world. This happened on the 25th of January 2016. On the 2nd of September 2016 Factions 5.0 was released. It added a simple PvP arena (/warp FPS), new maps, changes to kits and Treasure Chests and /F Top command. A bounty system was also added. In addition, KOTH (King of the Hill) was added. Factions 6.0 was released on the 9th of February 2017. It added a new spawn, made bedrock layer flat on all worlds, added a new PvP arena, new commands, and small changes. In addition, new gameplay features were added, such as GenBuckets, water in the Nether and a special world for KOTH. Factions 7.0 was released on the 21st of June 2017. A new spawn, PvP arena, and market were added. The Nether was made flat, Sell Wands were added, Obsidian GenBuckets, Chest Envoys and /StatsTop were added and multiple bugs fixed. On the 17th of November 2017 Factions 8.0 was released. A new spawn and PvP arena (FPS arena) were added. The shop became a GUI instead of a warp shop. The End world borders are now at 5000x5000. Zombie Pigman spawners were added, Horizontal GenBuckets and Sand GenBuckets were also added. In addition some Ancient Treasure rewards were changed and the Potion and Cannon kits were changed. On the 23rd of March 2018 Factions 9.0 was released. The Factions server had been down since the 21st of March. The realms were combined into one server. The reset added a new spawn, Outposts, new factions plugin, new commands, Wasteland world, Factions rules and much more! Factions 10.0 changed multiple things to make playing easier. This reset happened on the 29th of April 2018. New items were added to the shop, new commands (such as /filter and /trade) made and payouts changed to be weekly instead of per-season. The 10th season of Factions ended on the 3rd of June 2018. The 11th season begun on the 9th of June 2018. A new spawn and Boss Event was added, along with the world border being expanded to 10k x 10k. Multiple smaller changes were made and bugs fixed. Later, on the 12th of June 2018 Wager Duels were introduced to Factions. Players can duel each other and gamble for items. You send a request to a player, and if they accept it, both players can put some items that they want to gamble with. The player who wins the duel gets the items. The 11th season of Factions ended on the 29th of August 2018. The 12th season begun on the 1st of September 2018. A new spawn and a new bounties plugin were added. Many bugs were fixed and some cosmetic changes were made to commands and items. Lapis rank got a new perk, keeping EXP upon dying. The gameplay was also balanced by changing the prices of some items and changing the enchantments of Envoy armour from Protection 5 to Protection IV. Factions 13.0 was released on the 17th of November 2018. The previous season had ended on the 11th of November 2018. Season 13.0 added back PayPal rewards, the total rewards being $2,500. mcMMO was also added but only partially, as all features that affect PvP were disabled. New GenBuckets, /clearlag command, /togglefall command and /f chest log command were added. The member limit of factions was changed from 45 to 40, capture time of outposts was reduced and some changes were made to command outputs and messages. Moderators also got the ability to use CoreProtect, as it was previously only for Senior Moderators. A new spawn was also added, along with Last Man Standing Event. Factions season 13.0 ended on the 11th of January 2019. Factions 14.0 was launched on the 18th of January 2019. As always, a new spawn was added. A new feature, Throwable Creeper Eggs was added, along with an /invsee command to Emerald ranks and higher. The durability of obsidian was changed from 3 to 5, some game mechanics were changed (Golden apple cooldowns, confirmation GUIs with commands etc.) and some bugs were fixed. The Last Man Standing kit was also slightly edited. Custom Enchants weren't added at the start of the season but they were implemented on the 22nd of January 2019. This season ended on the 16th of March 2019. The next season, Factions 15.0 was launched on the 23rd of March 2019. A new spawn was added, along with some new commands, such as /f stealth, Faction warbanners, /f lowpower and /roam which became a new perk from Treasure Chests. Faction truces were removed, the maximum power of a player increased from 50 to 75, Harvest Hoe Upgrades, Obsidian Breaker custom enchant and Tray mode to Blast Pickaxes added and Kit Potion was changed to Kit Enchant. Kit Cannon was also changed a bit. TnTFill was given to all players and the players who had that as a perk got the /roam perk in return. This season ended on the 31st of May 2019. The 16th season, Factions 16.0 launched on the 7th of June 2019. A new spawn and a new PvP/KOTH world was added. Multiple bugs were fixed and some new features were added. A new queue system was introduced for the SOTW (start of the world), Enderman spawners replaced by Zombie Pigman spawners in Envoys, 3 new faction permissions were added (/f title, /f tag, /f desc), the amount of harvested Sugar Cane will display in /stats, /filter plugin was removed, TNT Wands got a throttle feature, Treasure Chest rewards changed and /f alts added. This season ended on the 2nd of August 2019. Factions 17.0 was launched on the 9th of August 2019. The spawn for this season was the same as Factions 10.0, with some small changes. Plugin performance was improved, new faction permissions added and a new command /f croptop was introduced. Some changes to the printer plugin were made, Envoys were made to spawn 10 seconds apart, /invsee NAME * and Faction Inspect were added. Faction Inspect allows faction members to use CoreProtect in their own claims. The way factions value is calculated was also change. The value was made to increase during 24 hours. Factions 17.0 ended on the 5th of October 2019. Factions 18.0 started on the 12th of October 2019. A new spawn and a new KOTH world were added. In addition, the ability to select your faction banner was introduced, /coords command, TNT Storage logs and new /chest plugin were added. Ancient and Mythical armour were changed a bit and Harvest Hoes now also till dirt in a 3x3 area. Some factions rules were changed and multiple bugs were fixed. Care Packages were added. These drop in the Nether, End and Wasteland warzones and contain loot. This season ended on the 6th of December 2019. The 19th season, Factions 19.0 launched on the 13th of December 2019. For the first time the season lenght would be 4 weeks instead of 8 weeks. This season used an old Factions spawn from season 12.0. The Outposts and world spawns were updated to a new design. New features, such as /f shield, /f croptop, new genbuckets, Grinder custom enchantment and a custom banner designer were added. Coinflips were updated, the functionality of /roam was improved and some Treasure Chest rewards were changed, such as armour enchantments. The size of factions was reduced from 40 to 25. This can be upgraded up to 30 members. The season ended on the 10th of December 2020. The 20th season, Factions 20.0 was released on the 17th of January 2020. This season was 4 weeks long and had few content updates, focuing mostly on quality of life updates. The spawn was the same one that was used on the previous season and season 12.0. The starter kit was upgraded, the amount of Throwable Creeper Eggs from Treasure Chests was increased and custom enchantments could now be combined into level II with two level I books. The Factions playtime was added to the command /stats and the Treasure Chest message now also tells you which reward you got. The command /payout was added and a new Last Man Standing arena was added. Custom Enchants Custom Enchants were added during Factions 14.0, on the 22nd of January 2019. Players can add echants to their armour and get potion effects that last as long as you keep that armour on you. In order to get the Strength and Fire Resistance effects, the enchantment needs to be applied to all armour pieces. If you have Strength I on one armour piece, and the others are Strength II, you still only get the Strenght I effect. When buying Custom Enchants, you get 1 random book that you can drag onto the armour in your inventory. Each Custom Enchant costs 30 EXP levels. The Obsidian Breaker custom enchant was added on the 23rd of March 2019 when Factions 15.0 launched. It isn't a potion effect but it allows players to instantly break obsidian. Grinder enchantment was added on the 13th of December 2019 with Factions 19.0. Donator Advantages Search for a rank to see the perks Donators get on . Voting Rewards These rewards listed here are given when the user votes on all 4 sites. In addition, they get 4 Voting Keys. * 4 TNT * $1,000 In-Game Treasure Chests See Treasure Chests for the information. Gallery FactionsBetter.png|Portal Build in 2014 Factions_New_Lobby.png|Portal Build in 2018 Factions_1.0_Spawn.png|Factions 1.0 Factions_2.0_Spawn.png|Factions 2.0 Factions_3.0_Spawn.png|Factions 3.0 Factions_4.0_Spawn.png|Factions 4.0 Factions_5.0_Spawn.png|Factions 5.0 Factions_6.0_Spawn.png|Factions 6.0 Factions_7.0_Spawn.png|Factions 7.0 Factions_8.0_Spawn.png|Factions 8.0 Factions_9.0_Spawn.png|Factions 9.0 Factions_10.0_Spawn.png|Factions 10.0 Factions_11.0_Spawn.png|Factions 11.0 Factions_12.0_Spawn.png|Factions 12.0 Factions_13.0_Spawn.png|Factions 13.0 Factions_14.0_Spawn.png|Factions 14.0 Factions_15.0_Spawn.png|Factions 15.0 Factions_16.0_Spawn.png|Factions 16.0 Factions_17.0_Spawn.png|Factions 17.0 Factions_18.0_Spawn.png|Factions 18.0 Factions_19.0_Spawn.png|Factions 19.0 Category:Gamemodes